Release
by lkpm3p
Summary: Something has changed inside Rowan and now he can't stop thinking about her. Occurs during/after the book Heir of Fire… Spoilers if you haven't read the third book in the series Throne of Glass! ONESHOT! [Celaena x Rowan] Possible smut in the future...
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright! I don't own any of the characters from Sarah J. Maas' Book Series Throne of Glass. **

Author's note: Haha this is my first fanfic ever so please don't laugh at it too much!

* * *

><p>He had been awake for the past three hours, alert as always, using his enhanced senses to scan the surrounding area for danger. As of yet here had been no disturbances, save for the rustle of wildlife moving through the forest. In reality he was just trying to keep his mind of the warm body curled up at his side. In his mind snippets of memories from the past few weeks were replaying constantly.<p>

**Celaena, teeth barred and growling at him after he had flipped her onto her back during training, yet again.**

This was why Rowan was trying to throw all of his concentration into focusing on their surroundings. Not because he was particularly concerned they were in danger of being attacked, or that they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Rowan's problem was that he was increasingly aware of the intensity of his feelings towards Celaena. In the past he was unsure of the type of feelings, whether they were comradely or otherwise. Now he was sure that it was in the otherwise category, yet he would do anything in his power to stop himself from acting on it. If he acted on it he would not only betray his deceased mate, but also the mutual trust between Celaena and himself.

**Feeling the connection of their magic working so flawlessly to defeat the retched Vlag princes.**

Her soft breaths started to increase in frequency as she descended into one of her nightmares. Rowan's heart followed suit as he unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her slight body. When he realized what he had done it made it all the more difficult for him to distract his thoughts from her. She was considerably warm next to his skin, which was magically induced to be cooler for her comfort. Celaena's breathing was still coming quickly, so Rowan began to whisper into her ear in the ancient language of the fey. The deep rumbling from his voice soothed her until she was breathing normally again.

**Celaena's bare back, marred by jagged scars that spanned from her shoulder blades down to the supple curve of her hips.**

Rowan couldn't stop himself from thinking about her now, she was just too close. Her scent mingled with the smells of the forest; sweet with a burst of spice and the muskiness of the forest floor. His face moved closer while he stroked her silver tinted hair. He was absolutely aware of every part of her body that touched his. He could feel her hands grasping at his thin cotton shirt, while her legs were slightly entwined with his own. Celaena's thigh was positioned in between his own, which only made the growing hardness in his pants more noticeable. She shifted in her sleep, slowly finding a more comfortable position with her arms wrapped around his neck. Now with every breath she made it brought her breasts squishing into his chest. His cock twitched with anticipation. _This isn't right, I cant do this to her. I need to remove myself from this situation._ Yet his thoughts couldn't convince his body to move away.

His body had betrayed him, so he decided to let it do what it wanted. Rowan's left hand moved down the side of her body, caressing the areas of exposed flesh around her hips and further until it grasped her ass. She made a small noise as if her dreams were taking on a whole new direction. She was making him feel something that he hadn't felt in hundreds of years. Carnal desire was now pulsing through his veins and shutting down his cognitive abilities. All he could think of was her; her ass soft yet firm under his hand, her breasts pressed against his pectoral muscles, her gold rimmed pupils staring holes into his soul. He froze, his mind somehow registering that her eyes were now open.

'_What_ exactly are you doing?' Celaena's voice was strained and hoarse.

Rowan knew he was in deep shit. He scrambled to pull away from her but her hands were already gripping his face in a dead lock. She swung herself on top of his body, ultimately pinning him in place. If he couldn't think before, now was even worse. Her full body weight was pressed down on him in all the wrong places. She was sitting directly on his dick with her face so close to his their noses were touching. Celaena's breath was coming quickly and Rowan took this to mean her bloodlust was setting in.

Rowan's voice came out at a whisper, 'I- I'm sorry Celaena, I don't know what I was thinking. You have every right to rip my throat out with your teeth'

Celaena just stared at him as he looked anywhere but her face, 'Look into my eyes Rowan. Look at me.' she whispered just as quietly as he did.

After a silence that seemed to stretch on for minutes, he looked at her. He took in every detail of her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were parted as she was breathing raggedly. But what he found most intriguing was how dilated her pupils were, the inner gold rim was taking up most of her iris. Almost as if they were dilated in arousal.

* * *

><p>There shall be more chapters soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan's body jolted in shock with the realisation that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He pulled his eyes away from hers to take in the curves of her body once more. She was wearing one of his thin cotton shirts, which was buttoned up just below the cleft of her breasts. Circles of pink were barely visible through the shear white fabric, yet already they strained against it. Her new leather riding pants were absent from her body, forgotten and draped in front of the dying fire.

**Celaena lumbered next to him, her tight new pants squeaking as her thighs rubbed together. She had bought them two days ago and they had yet to stretch to the shape of her body. Constant complaining accompanied the noises from the leather and Rowan was almost at his breaking point.**

**'****I just have to keep wearing them and they will be fine, I've done this plenty of times. I don't need your help!' Celaena stated for the fourth time in the last day.**

**Rowan gritted his teeth against the growing sensation of annoyance, 'Celaena, I have been around for many more years than you, I think I've learnt a few tricks for breaking in leather'**

**'****No, I can deal with them myself!' her voice increased in volume as she stopped walking, hands on hips, to stand in defiance.**

**'****Your shoelace is untied.' Swearing arose from Celaena with Rowan's statement as she attempted to bend over to tie them. When that was unsuccessful she tried to squat down to reach her laces. All she succeeded in doing was showing off her butt crack, which earned her an amused grin from Rowan. **

**'****Ok -it-all, if you would be so kind as to enlighten me on how to make these ****_god damn_**** pants fit I would be forever in your debt' sarcasm practically radiated from Celaena's essence.**

**'****Well,' he paused 'first off I have to make you wet.' The look of surprise stayed on her face even as he whipped her off her feet and sprinted with unnatural speed to the nearest water source. Only when they were falling through the air off a small cliff did she realise what he was doing. The last thing she saw before they were plunged into icy water was the look of pure mischief splashed across his face.**

Their hearts were beating in time now, an ever-quickening beat that held the promise of future release. His fingers slid nimbly across her collarbone and down her back, he could feel every ridge from the tattoos he applied months earlier. The motion of his hand being so close to touching her naked skin produced a drawn out sigh. Only when he reached her muscular ass did he stop to look back into her eyes. Slowly the dark and feral side of Rowan's fey heritage was pulled forth from the depths of his conscience.

All at once he ripped his shirt off of her and allowed his lips to come crashing into hers. The soft movement of her lips against his was enough to reawaken his erection to full force. He hadn't expected her to taste so good. The smell of her was invading his mind so much that he couldn't think straight. This coupled with the primal urge to fuck her had him reeling in emotions that he hadn't felt so strongly since his bondmate died.

Celaena was still positioned straddling his lap, her hips rocking while her tongue teased the entrance to his mouth. Rowan couldn't help his hands from wandering up the front of her body and onto her soft chest. He slowly worked the flesh until it had her moaning for more, only then did he break away from the kiss to take a delicate bud to his mouth. Her reaction was more than he could have ever expected. At the first touch of his tongue to her nipple, she let out what sounded like a scream of pleasure. Taking her nipple fully into his mouth he licked and nibbled at it until it was flushed with blood. When he moved to the other side, Celaena's head lolled backward exposing the skin of her fragile neck.

The pulse of blood beckoned him away from her breasts. For her to let him see her this exposed showed the true nature of their relationship and the depth of her trust in him. He kissed her pulsating artery gently with the grace and tenderness of many years of experience. The swell of emotions was enough to turn the tides of his mind to animalistic again. One hand took hold of her waist while the other grasped the back of her neck as he skillfully flipped her underneath him in one fluid movement. In time Celaena would look back at that moment and wonder if he had used his power over the wind to move them, or if it was just sheer momentum that keep them from ending up a tangle of limbs. In any case, he was now the one in control, even more so than before, using his size to press her into submission.

She lay there paralysed in arousal as he traced his fingers lower until they brushed the band of her underwear. He practically had her begging to finally touch her at this point. She breathed sweet moans into his ear that spurred him further towards his destination. At long last his fingers leisurely brushed from her entrance up towards the bundle of nerves awaiting attention. The moistness inside her panties had pooled so much it had already soaked through the fabric. When Rowan eventually allowed his fingers to circle her clitoris he was downright stunned at the reaction it created.

Celaena's body erupted with light as she unintentionally shifted into her fey form. Silver-blonde hair was splayed in all directions, moving with the unseen power being emitted from her slight body. She giggled 'I guess now we know of an easier way to make me shift next time'

'Now we know' Rowan repeated in awe.

'Ok, I'm done playing the powerless damsel' Celaena's sharpened incisors glinted in the moonlight as she smirked at him and reached into his pants.


End file.
